This invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly to a novel stabilizer for archery bows.
Many forms of stabilizers presently are in use or proposed for use on archery bows. Typical of these is the spring loaded stabilizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,538; the fixed mass stabilizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,356; and the movable fluid stabilizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,608. All of these types of stabilizers have limited stabilizing effectiveness.
More pertinent to this invention is the adjustable archery stabilizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,396. This stabilizer includes three elongated, parallel rods with two end caps rigidly capturing and interconnecting the rods. One of the end caps secures the rod assembly to an archery bow. A tuning slider is mounted on the rods for axial adjustment for tuning the rod assembly for dampening vibrations generated when an arrow is shot from the bow. The fixed end cap at the outer end of the rod assembly limits the range of vibration dampening.